Hasta Luego… ¡Te Amo!
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: SxS Con ella que había compartido los mejores años de su vida. Una muestra mas de que el amor puede estar vivo hasta más allá de la eternidad. ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary:** _SxS – Con ella que había compartido los mejores años de su vida. Una muestra de que el amor puede estar vivo hasta más allá de la eternidad. ¡ONESHOT!_

**Hasta luego… ¡te amo!**

**By: **_Kasumi._

_**Flash Back…**_

_-. Tomoyo, por favor, entrégale esto a él cuando sea el momento – _

_Aparentemente un día perfecto. El cielo estaba completamente azul con una que otra nube blanca que no lograba alcanzar al brillante sol mañanero. Los pájaros, escondidos en los verdes y enormes árboles, cantaban las melodías que su creador les había enseñado. ¿Qué podría arruinar un día tan perfecto como ese?_

_El viento cálido hacia volar sus cabellos castaños, lacios y largos hasta su cintura. Su piel blanca comenzaba a quemarse un poco, no mucho, con el sol veraniego y contrastaba perfectamente con sus verdes ojos observando con detenimiento a su mejor amiga._

_-. Sakura, no, ¡eso no pasara! – _

_Una preocupada respuesta no se hizo esperar por parte de la dueña de las preciosas amatistas que centellaban por las lagrimas que poco a poco se acumulaban y luchaban por recorrer su perfecto rostro enmarcado por los largos cabellos azabaches, sostenidos por una pequeña liguita que combinaba a la perfección con lo que llevaba cubriendo su esbelto y cuidado cuerpo albino. Ambas mujeres contaban con aproximadamente 23 años._

_-. Tienes que dárselo, es el ultimo favor que te pido… - dijo suplicante la castaña. En su voz podía ser palpable la preocupación la embargaba lenta y dolorosamente._

_Sintió como con suavidad los brazos de Tomoyo la rodeaban con ternura. Respondió el abrazo estallando en llanto y haciendo compañía a los silenciosos sollozos de su prima lejana._

_-. Está bien – aceptó, tomando el sobre que le ofrecía la castaña y separándose de ella lentamente. La miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir una gran opresión en su pecho – te prometo que se lo daré…cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, Sakura._

_-. Gracias, Tomoyo, no se que haría sin ti…muchas gracias. _

…_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

**Tres Años Después.**

Con lentitud extrema y solemne, Tomoyo se acerco al hombre parado frente a ella.

El porte elegante de aquel hombre no le permitía dejar su orgullo de lado ni en ese mismo momento; de cabello castaño y mirada achocolatada contrastante a la perfección con su blanca piel quemada por los días anteriores a ese. Su mirada estaba perdida en los sinfines de su mente y casi invisibles le acompañaban unas ojeras muy bien disimuladas.

-. Shaoran, te dejó esto… - su mirada se conecto por un segundo con al de su amiga y no resistió y la apartó rápidamente – me la dio hace aproximadamente 7 años.

Volteó a ver lo que su amiga le ofrecía, dando por fin con un pequeño sobre blanco entre sus manos. La miro interrogante y ella solo atino a bajar su mirada, posar el papel entre sus manos y regresar al lado de su esposo, Eriol, aforrándose fuertemente al brazo con el que la estrechaba.

Casi con miedo, Shaoran tomó el sobre que Tomoyo le había entregado. Lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes y empezó a leer para sus adentros.

_Mí amado Shaoran:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta, es porque ya me he ido._

_Por favor no te sientas culpable por mi falta, ni culpes a Tomoyo por no decirte nada, nadie tiene la culpa. Perdóname por favor, por nunca decirte nada de mi padecimiento. _

_Quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma y te seguiré amando por toda la eternidad, pero no por eso tienes que vivir en la penumbra el resto de tu vida. Tienes un alma inocente que cuidar, cuídala mucho, dale todo el cariño que le pueda hacer falta de mi parte y háblale de mi, hazla y se feliz, yo los estaré cuidando a ambos._

_Siento no haberme despedido de ti como es debido y hacerlo cobardemente por medio de este papel, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. He padecido, durante toda mi vida, lo que parecía ser un simple desmayo al cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, pero no fue así, nunca fue así. No era causado por el agotamiento de Magia: Era causado por un indetectable tumor canceroso maligno en mi cerebro. _

_Me someteré a rigurosos tratamientos que me mantendrán viva hasta este momento (no se cuanto, pues esta carta la estoy escribiendo un día después de que me descubrieran mi mal). Tomoyo me acompañara en todo, por eso le di esta carta a ella. Dile que la quiero mucho y le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí, al igual que a Eriol, diles que cuiden mucho a Hirashi._

_Ya no se que mas decirte, mas que el adiós. No, mejor un hasta pronto. Dale muchos besos a Hikari de mi parte, la amo y a ti también…_

_Siempre tuya:_

_Sakura Li._

El día estaba nublado y la pequeñas gotitas caían, pausadas, al suelo que la esperaba con sed. Pronto se desataría la tormenta que bañaría toda la ciudad y probablemente causaría algunos estragos.

Las seis personas ahí presentes vestían elegantes abrigos negros que combinaban, con amarga perfección, con el frío y oscuro gris de las abundantes nubes.

Shaoran no pudo más y se derrumbó a llorar de rodillas frente a donde, hace unos minutos, fue enterrada su esposa.

Con ella que había compartido los mejores años de su vida. Con esa maravillosa mujer, tierna, comprensible, cariñosa, esa mujer que le dio lo que ahora es lo más amado por el: su hija Hikari. Una hermosa niña de cinco años, fruto de ocho años de feliz matrimonio. Había heredado la personalidad amable de su madre y el semblante elegante de su padre; sus cabellos color chocolate y ojos verdes que irradiaban felicidad. Ahora, estaban llenos de pena y tristeza al faltar su madre: Sakura Kinomoto.

La niña solo se limitaba a ver a su padre y a sentir como esa imagen le iba carcomiendo el alma a grandes pedazos. Acurrucada en los brazos de Hirashi Hiiragizawa, un niño de su misma edad de cabello negro y ojos azules, la abrazaba y acariciaba los cabellos castaños sintiendo el dolor de su amiga.

Hikari, de repente, se soltó de sus brazos y se abalanzo a los brazos de su padre, y ahí, los dos, en medio del cementerio, rodeado por sus seres mas queridos, lloraron hasta que sus ojos, prácticamente, les gritaron que ya no podían mas, que estaban secos…

Ahora nada seria como antes…y nunca lo seria.

-. Prometo cuidarte y protegerte siempre mi niña – mas que prometer, Shaoran juró eso, y que lo partiera un rayo si algún día, de lo que le restaba de vida, faltaba a esa promesa. Ya más calmado, se dedicó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija, que lo miraba con profunda tristeza y ternura.

-. Yo también papa, ¡te quiero mucho! – confesó, volviéndose a aferrar a su padre que la cargo y se subieron al auto que los esperaba. El chofer cerró la puerta y así se dirigieron a la Mansión Li, esa Mansión que vio y es testigo del amor que se tuvieron, que se tienen y que siempre se tendrán Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.

**FIN.**

_¡Ay que triste!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review. No se de donde salio esto pero quede muy satisfecha con el resultado, y, aunque me salio mas pequeño de lo que esperaba, tiene mucho sentimiento._

_Yo ya me voy yendo, no vaya a ser que mi mamá me encuentre aquí tan tarde u.ú_

_Abrazos y besos con muchísimo cariño. _

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**

_29/noviembre/2005_


End file.
